


show you tonight

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: Troy could live like this forever, or at least the next few weeks or months or years or however long Nolan will let him.





	show you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carebearstare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "seductive kiss" and "neck kiss."
> 
> Title is from "I Hate Love Songs" by Kelsea Ballerini.

Everything slows down in the winter, even, surprising though it may seem, Nolan Arenado.

He’s sprawled on Troy’s couch, loose-limbed and relaxed and maybe half-asleep, Troy isn’t sure. The TV’s on, but it’s long since either of them were watching. Troy’s curled up at the end of the couch next to Nolan; Nolan’s taking up most of the space, but Troy doesn’t mind. He’s sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his phone in hand, checking baseball news, seeing who’s signed where and who’s getting traded and who’s staying put. It’s a bad habit to follow this so obsessively, but it’s a hard one to shake.

Nolan stretches out a leg and nudges Troy’s bare foot with his own. “Tulo.”

“Arenado,” Troy says back, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Are we on last-name basis?”

“Troy, then.” Nolan laughs softly and runs his foot up and down Troy’s leg.

“You want something?” Troy asks, a little distracted. He hasn’t put his phone down, but he’s considering it.

“Maybe. Put your stupid phone down, first of all.”

“You’re taking up the whole couch, so I think I’ve ceded to your wants plenty.” Troy’s not really that invested in what he’s doing on his phone, but he peruses the boring article about how boring the offseason has been with feigned interest anyway.

Nolan kicks at him and Troy shoves his foot away. “Don’t be a dick,” Nolan says.

“You like it.”

“Shut up, I don’t.” Nolan laughs again and sits up, scoots over until he’s invading Troy’s space, keeping him crowded up against the arm of the couch. He grabs Troy’s phone and tosses it onto the side table, then tucks his arms around Troy’s waist with a grin.

Nolan’s got Troy pinned, but it doesn’t take much for Troy to shift them so Nolan’s sitting up against the couch with Troy straddling his lap. Nolan smiles up at him as Troy strokes his face. “Pleased with yourself?” Troy asks.

“Yeah, actually.” Nolan presses a kiss to Troy’s cheek. “Love you.”

Troy smiles. “I know you do.”

“Say it back or fuck off,” Nolan says in mock annoyance.

Troy leans in and nips gently at Nolan’s ear, then trails wet kisses down the side of his neck. Nolan gives this full body shudder underneath him. “Okay, that’ll play.”

“Thought so,” Troy murmurs, and then he kisses Nolan slow and careful, his hand in his hair and his tongue in his mouth and Nolan making quiet happy noises as he wraps his arms around Troy’s waist.

Troy could live like this forever, or at least the next few weeks or months or years or however long Nolan will let him. He stops kissing Nolan long enough to stand up and pull Nolan to his feet, too. “C’mon, bed’s more comfortable.” He wants to make this last, wants Nolan moaning and sighing and warm and happy with him for –

Nolan grins at him. “You know I like when you get all bossy like that.” His lips are already kissed pink and there’s this mischievous look in his eyes, like this is all his idea to begin with. Which, realistically, it was, because everything always is.

Troy curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for another rough kiss. “I love you back,” he says gruffly, kind of quiet so he can pretend he didn’t say it and he can pretend Nolan didn’t hear it, but the way Nolan’s smile broadens and his eyes light up Troy knows he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
